Why Me?
by araghu
Summary: The pack kick Stiles out right when he is about to tell them he is leaving for the Army. For 3 years, he was a part of a special forces team, but after his girlfriend was killed in a terrorist attack, he was recruited by the CIA. Three years after that, his father gets hurt and now he has to come back. What does that mean for the Mcall pack when he arrives?
1. Proogue: Betrayal

_Stiles is an awesome character. I love that he is the only normal human of the pack, but I want him to be more badass. So this is a story inspired from the American Assassin movie starring Dylan O'Brien. I own nothing, that's all MTV and the producers of American Assassin, but they story will include characters from the show and some events. This is all in Third POV._

Prologue: Betrayal

Stiles felt left out for the past few weeks. Apparently there have been some pack meetings he wasn't invited to and his so-called 'best friend' didn't think that it was important to let him know. He had enough of it and called for an emergency pack meeting in Derek's loft. Everyone was waiting for Stiles. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Malia, Liam, Hayden, Mason, Cory, and Derek were talking when Stiles opened the loft and walked in. Jackson was just an asshole like everyday and spoke first.

"Where the hell were you? Why did you call this meeting? Why am I here?"

"Shut up jackass!"

The tone that Stiles used was unusual and weird even for Derek. It was more like _shut up or I will kill you_. He eyed Stiles as he walked to the center of the loft eyeing everyone.

"What's going on? For the past few weeks, you have been ignoring me. No pack meeting, no info on what supernatural piece of shit is running around Beacon Hills, just silence for you guys." Stiles was upset, but he managed to keep his voice down, but stern.

Scott walked up to Stiles. "We hoped you would take a hint. We don't want you in the pack anymore. You are human, and it just makes us weak."

Stiles was surprised at Scott. His 'brother' is kicking him out, but Stiles wasn't surprised. He knew that he was going to the army and that people would forget him anyway. Stiles looked around the room, then at one person: Lydia. He walked close to her.

"Is this how you feel?"

Lydia looked at him with tears in her eyes, but didn't say anything. He took that as an answer and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Fine. That's for you. Everyone else can go fuck themselves."

Scott was shocked, but stayed put. Stiles picked up his backpack and left the loft. Lydia opened the letter and started crying. Scott cam over and read it.

 _Dear Mr. Stilinski,_

 _This letter is in response to your enlistment into the Army. Your qualifications have also allowed you to be placed in the Army Ranger School in Fort Benning. Your presence for boot camp is requested on June 25_ _th_ _2017._

 _We will see you then._

Scott dropped the letter and started to hyperventilate. Allison came to his side and calmed him down, while everyone else read the letter. After calming down, Scott passed out. When he woke up, he thought it was a dream. That he didn't betray his best friend, but the tears on Lydia's proved him wrong. He rode his bike to Stiles's house and knocked on his door rapidly. The Sheriff opened the door.

"Scott, he doesn't want to see you."

"I know. I just need 5 minutes."

"Scott he left for Georgia an hour ago. I dropped him off at the airport. We have family there."

Scott just stood and stared at the Sheriff.

"Do you know what he made me promise, Scott?"

Scott shook his head.

"That I still think of you as my son. That I still help you when you need it. That you will always be treated like his brother even though you do not deserve it. And that is what I'll do. Because my son is fighting for his country, and when he got that letter he couldn't tell his best friends because they were too busy shutting him out."

Scott looked at his feet now.

"Leave Scott. I can't even hate you because my boy would never allow that."

Scott left and went back to Derek's loft. Everyone was still there, but they got down to business. Somewhere, there was a supernatural creature doing some supernatural thing and they had to stop it, while Stiles lay in a plane waiting for his life beyond Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

Chapter 1: Coming Home

It's been 6 years. He got off the plane and walked out the airport. His CIA contacts gave him a Ducati 959 Panigale, an apartment, and clothes. He was given 6 months to stay with his father and help him recover. No one knew what his true profession was except for his father and Melissa, because she was the closest to a mother he had.

He rode straight to the hospital and entered through the ER because Melissa was on call that night. As soon as she saw him, she smiled and hugged him.

He looked much different from before. He had long hair, bigger muscles, and a clean shaven face.

"How are you, Stiles?"

"Great."

"You do know that I can tell when you're lying right?"

"Okay. Been better. How is he?"

"They got the bullet, but it shattered his clavicle, so he is in a sling and will need physical therapy for a couple of months."

"Thank god. Well I have 6 months, so I'm going to be here."

"Oh, well are you staying at your house?"

"No. I might need to be called for an emergency, and all my stuff's in a safe house not far from here." He paused and looked around. "You haven't told anyone about this right?"

"Of course I didn't."

"Thanks."

"But I do know about Anna. He told me. Stiles I'm so s-"

"I really don't want to talk about her. Not now. What room is my dad in?"

"Room 416."

"Thanks, I'll fill you in on what's happened in a couple of years soon."

And with that Stiles left to go see his dad. He walks up to an elevator and gets off on the 4th floor. When he opens the door, he sees his father sleeping on the hospital bed, but also someone in a chair beside him. Lydia.

Lydia, the girl he had the world's biggest crush on in high school, and the girl he still cares for is by his father's side when he got shot. That meant the world to Stiles.

He walked in and sat next to his father. Lydia heard the shuffling and could only see the back of a black leather jacket, but she could hear him talking to the sheriff and she never forgot that voice.

"Stiles?"

He got up and turned around trying to hold back tears. He looked into Lydia's eyes and just stood there. She ran into his arms and cried.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have let you leave. I'm so sorry Stiles." She just kept on bawling.

Stiles didn't say anything. He was trying to stop himself from crying, but failed to keep a few tears from running down his face. Lydia felt something drip on her shoulder and saw his tears. She wiped them with her hand and stared into his eyes.

Stiles speaks first. "Dad's going to be sleeping for a long time. Do you want to get some dinner and catch up?"

"Sure. Let's go."

/

They both sat down at their favorite Diner. They used to eat there all the time with the pack until they mistreated Stiles. Since then, it just wasn't the same.

"I missed you." Lydia said.

Stiles smiled. "I missed you too. So much has happened, but I didn't have one of my best friends to talk to."

She sank down in her chair, and Stiles felt guilty as soon as the words came out.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't right of me. I really am happy to see you. It's just ever since I landed I've been asking the same question that I asked myself the entire flight to Georgia six years ago. Why?"

She smiled and then spoke. "I think you should talk to Scott about this. Does he know you're in town?"

"Nope. Didn't tell him, but forget about that." He changed the topic. "How are you? What have you been up to?"

"Well, I went to Stanford and graduated early. Then I went to nursing school and started at Beacon Hills Memorial a few months ago."

"Wow. That's great. How's Jackson?"

She flinched at his name. "We were together and it was pretty serious, until he cheated on me during our engagement. He slept with one of his college friends and I walked in on them doing it."

Stiles was angry and Lydia noticed so she kept on talking. "I broke the engagement off and moved into my own apartment a few blocks from here. Allison and Scott have helped me a lot. He's still a part of the pack, but everyone hates him now."

"Told you he was a jerk." Stiles muttered.

"What was that?" Lydia asked, even though she heard him clearly.

"Nothing. I'm sorry that happened to you, but I'm glad you ended things with that asshole."

Lydia laughed. "Still have the Stilinski charm, huh?"

Stiles blushed.

"So what have you been up to?"

He froze. He wanted to tell her everything. It was too much to handle by himself. She saw him hesitate and decided to drop it.

"You don't have to tell me."

"No it's not that. It's just I can't tell you here. Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure."

They both walked out and got on his bike. She told him where she lived. They arrived at the apartment complex and Stiles realized that this is where he was staying too.

"So, which room."

"412."

"Well this is going to sound absurd, but I'm in 411."

"When did you get an apartment here?"

"That's what I will tell you when we are inside."

They both walked into the complex and took the elevator to the 4th floor. When they stepped into her apartment. He sat down on her couch while she changed into something more comfortable. When she sat down, he started talking.

"I can only give you the short version now. Once dad is awake and everyone is here, I'll tell you more."

"Ok."

"As you know, I reported for boot camp at Fort Benning, Georgia. I passed Ranger school and was actually put into a Special Forces team. After three years, I took a break and had a job as a police officer. I actually met someone."

Lydia shifted uncomfortably at the news.

"She really was the one."

Her eyes shot up when she heard the word _was_. He turned to her.

"She was killed in a terrorist attack."

His eyes started to tear up as memories flooded his mind. She saw this and took his hand. He started to calm down.

"I was then recruited by the CIA to handle the person responsible. I took care of him and since then I have officially been an agent for the Central Intelligence Agency and traveled the world for multiple missions. That apartment, the bike, everything is from them."

Lydia couldn't believe what he said. "So you're like a special agent." He nodded. "And you are here now." He nodded again.

"Who was the girl?"

"She was someone who I was going to spend the rest of my life with."

Lydia felt bad for him. She never wanted him to suffer.

"Do you still love her?"

"Honestly Lyds, I will love her until the day I die."

Lydia shifted again, but closer to Stiles. "Do you think there is a chance for us?"

He looked at her. "I do."

"Do you need more time? Because I can wait. After breaking the engagement, I did a lot of thinking, and I remembered how I had you in front of me the whole time, but I didn't see it. I didn't know if you were coming back, but I waited for the right guy. Its just that none of them are remotely close to you."

Stiles was happy. "I really would like that, but there is a lot you need to know about me. Her death wasn't the only thing that made me do things I regret. The time in the Rangers also made me wish I was a better human being."

"I understand that, but I am still going to be here. I will be your rock. I may not understand at first, because I don't know what you went through, but I will eventually. I really want this to work Stiles. Let's give it a try."

"Ok."

She leaned closer to him and pressed her lips to his. Once he kissed her back, she deepened the kiss. All of a sudden, he pulled away.

"I really like you Lydia. Hell probably even love, but I need you to know that this is all I can give you right now."

"I'm not following."

"I mean this is as intimate as I can be right now."

"Is this about sex?"

"I haven't felt that intimate since Anna died. I'm sorry I just-"

"You don't need to explain. I respect your wishes and if you want to take it slow, then we will. I know that I'll never be Anna, and I don't want to replace her, but I do hope to be more than just Lydia Martin to you."

"You always have been, and always will be."

He kissed her again, before saying goodnight. He had to check the apartment for his clothes and equipment. He opened the door and the apartment mirrored Lydia's except, in the closet he had a full arsenal of weapons and in the guest room he has a punching bag set up. Ever since Anna's death, he had the need to let off a lot of steam, but since coming back to Beacon Hills, his memories of how Scott and the pack betrayed him came back and he had a lot of steam to let off.

He took his shirt off and put on a pair of sweat pants. He just taped his hands, didn't want to put on the gloves. He wanted to punch the bag until his hands hurt.

And that's what he did. Punch after punch, kick after kick, the sound was deafening. Lydia could hear it across the hall and got worried.

When she knocked on his door, she was greeted by a sweaty, shirtless, and muscular Stiles.

 _Ripped. He is ripped. I mean he has a freaking eight pack_ , is all Lydia could think. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Stiles waving his hand in front of her. She started blushing hard.

"Everything ok?" Stiles asked.

"Actually I came to ask you that. I could hear a noise and didn't know what was going on."

"That would be me punching a bag over and over again." He said as he leaned against his doorframe.

Lydia had so many questions, but before she could think of a proper one, she started talking.

"So when are you going to tell Scott?"

His smile dropped and he stiffened.

"Hey it's ok. It's not like I don't know what we did. I'm actually surprised you still wanted to see me after everything." She looked down at her feet.

He raised his hand to her chin and lifted her head. He closed the gap between them and kissed her gently.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he'll find out. You don't have to keep this a secret. His mom will probably tell him, maybe already did."

Lydia nodded. "Can you stay with me tonight? No funny business, I just missed you."

"You don't have to explain. You're my tether."

"Ok come on."

"I just need to take a shower." He walked back into his apartment and signaled Lydia to join him.

When she undressed, she saw scars on her back. He remembers her being in Eichen, but these scars weren't there. He decided to ask her later.

After their joined shower, they both walked across and stayed the night at her apartment. For the first time in three years, Stiles went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

Stiles woke up the next day to find Lydia watching him sleep. He smiles and scooted closer to her. She rested her head on his chest and he brought his arm over her waist. They stay in that position, just looking at each other, until Stiles speaks first.

"Those scars on your back, how did you get them?"

She froze. "F-Fr-From a supernatural thing a few years ago."

He knew she was lying and he didn't want any lies between them. "I know when you're lying. Your eyebrows twitch a little."

"I don't know if you'd like it."

"Tell me." He pleaded.

"On a full moon after I broke the engagement, I was walking to my car in the parking garage next to the café. Jackson found me and, uhm…"

Stiles was pissed. "What did Scott do?"

"They chained him and calmed him down, but it was after he did this."

"And he's still a part of the pack?" Stiles asked. He got up before she answered and put on his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"Get ready. It's time for a pack meeting."

Stiles asked Lydia to tell Scott and the rest of the pack to meet at Derek's loft at noon. They both got ready and met in his apartment. Stiles took two of his handguns and put one in his belt and the other in his boot.

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Why are you taking those? They aren't going to work on them."

"I had a contact who was a friend of Chris. I reached out to Chris because on one of my missions, I bumped into an Alpha. No one else knew, but I had Chris send me info and guns and learnt how to make Wolfsbane bullets."

Her eyes widened and before she could speak, he knew what she thought. "Oh god no. I made these bullets to feel like a gunshot wound, but not do any major damage. The big guns…. Now that's what they want to stay away from."

Lydia just stood there amazed. She wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him again. Then they both went down to his motorcycle and rode to Derek's loft.

Everyone was already in the loft by the time they arrived outside Derek's door. Stiles was nervous and his hand wouldn't stop shaking. Lydia took it and kissed him.

"Whatever happens, I'm here ok?"

Stiles nodded and kissed her back before opening the door and walking in. Everyone was sitting in the middle either on a sofa or on the floor. Derek had remodeled the place and now it actually looks livable. Everyone was in a serious conversation until Lydia cleared her throat and got their attention. They turned around to her and Stiles saw how much everyone changed pretty quickly due to his skills from both the Rangers and CIA.

Derek was his broody self, but he wore glasses and a sweater. Corey, Mason, Liam, and Hayden actually look like adults now. Isaac and Malia were married and holding hands, same with Erica and Boyd. Jackson still looked like an asshole. Allison had an engagement ring on and she was holding Scott's hand.

That's where Stiles's smile dropped. He looked at Scott. He didn't change much. He still had the same stupid spiky hair and horrible tattoo.

Lydia saw Stiles and spoke first. "So looks who's back."

Jackson stepped forward first. "So, the nerd comes back."

Faster than anyone ever saw Stiles move, he took two steps to Jackson punched him in the gut, kicked him between his legs, and flipped him. Lastly he took his gun and shot a bullet in his leg.

Scott moved towards Jackson, but Stiles raised his gun at him, while looking at Jackson. "Don't even come close Scott."

Scott backed off and Stiles pointed his gun into Jackson chest towards his heart.

"You ever touch Lydia or anyone else like you did that night, the first thing I will do is castrate you. Then I will put a bullet between your eyes. You wont even see me coming, you got that?"

Stiles's voice was even more serious than the day he left. No one touches Lydia Martin and expects to get away with it. When he nodded, Stiles gave him a small baggie with some powder. He walked back to Lydia, who just looked stunned and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. After pulling away, he whispered in her ear.

"Sorry, but that was a long time coming."

Stiles took her hand in his and faced the rest of the pack. They were still shocked at the sight of Jackson, a werewolf, on the ground because of skinny, defenseless Stiles.

After a few seconds, Stiles was getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"So anyone want to tell me what the hell happened to my dad?"

/

Everyone sat down in the middle of the loft in either the sofas or on the floor. Stiles sat in a single seat sofa and Lydia sat in his lap with her feet draping off the side. Derek spoke first.

"Where have you been and where did you learn that?"

"Uh-uh I asked the first question, so that's what you answer first. What happened to my dad?"

Derek clenched his jaw.

"For the past couple of months we have been dealing with a pack."

"Like the Alpha pack?"

"No. This pack is a…..different kind."

"How so?"

Scott spoke this time. "It's a pack of multiple creatures. They have werewolves, a wendigo, a vampire, a kanima, and an emissary. Your dad came with us when we went to meet them, but their Alpha didn't want to talk. As soon as we walked in, they attacked."

Stiles was pissed. "Lydia could you get up for a second?"

She got up and he let her sit back down on the sofa after he got up. He began walking to Scott.

"So let me get this straight. My dad, a human, agrees to walk into a supernatural battle without any kind of protection, and you let him." Stiles was yelling by now.

"Look he had his gun. He wanted to co-".

"Of course he wanted to come. He's the goddamn sheriff. He will put his life in harm for yours, but you knew. You knew what you were getting into. We always knew that anything could go sideways, so we come up with a plan B. Where were his Wolfsbane bullets?"

Scott and Derek looked down at their feet.

"So no one told him what he needed. Is that how you look out for the pack?!"

Scott got angry then too. "Don't. You don't get to say that. Where have you been huh? Where were you? If you were here, then your dad would be safe."

"Except I wasn't here. And was that my choice Scott? Was it my choice to leave behind my brother? Was it my choice to treat him like he was trash? Was it my choice to ABANDON HIM?"

Scott just stared at Stiles.

"No. It was yours." Stiles's voice is much calmer now. He took a deep breath and looked around the room.

Derek looked back at Stiles. "So we answered your question. Now it's your turn. What happened all these years?"

Stiles hesitated. He can't let everyone know. Well actually he can, but he doesn't want Jackson to know.

"Sit down. It's gonna be a long talk."


	4. Chapter 3: Second Chances

Chapter 3: Second Chances

Stiles looked around the room. Everyone was looking back at him. He felt nauseous until Lydia took his hand. He never knew why, but she was always able to calm him down. He didn't feel this uncomfortable since the night he left Beacon Hills.

"6 years ago, I left for the Rangers. After completing Ranger school, I was placed in a Special Forces team. At first it was recon, but when one of my team went AWOL on a mission, we were forced to use excessive force." Stiles took a deep breath before continuing.

"After 3 years, I finished serving my time and got a job as a police officer in DC. That's where I met someone. That someone and I were going strong until a terrorist attack killed her. I was distraught and the CIA knew that I had skills that they could use, so they temporarily assigned me the mission to take down the terrorist."

Stiles looked around the room again. Everyone was giving their undivided attention, including Scott.

"After that, I was given a job as an agent and I have been on multiple missions since then. The only people who knew about my life were dad and Melissa."

Scott's eyes jumped up to Stiles's.

"I told them to not tell anyone. I didn't feel like any of you here, except for Lydia, deserved to know the truth."

Derek wasn't convinced. He heard Stiles's heartbeat jump a little when he mentioned two things: this someone he met and the terrorist.

"Why don't I believe you?" Derek asked.

Stiles turned around to Derek and walked to his face so that only a few inches were between the two.

"I don't care if you believe me or not."

The rest of the pack was slowly coming out of its shock and started to run to Stiles. Erica was first.

"Good to see you Batman."

Then Boyd hugged Stiles. And that was weird because Boyd doesn't hug anyone but Erica.

"I still owe you a trip to the rink. Let me know when."

Stiles laughed.

Isaac and Malia were next. They both hugged Stiles at the same time. Malia spoke first.

"I missed you Stiles."

"Who knew that you would be a secret agent?" Isaac asked sarcastically.

"Who knew you would stop wearing your scarves?" Stiles rebutted.

The two looked at each other before embracing another hug and a laugh.

Liam, Hayden, Mason, and Cory greeted and hugged Stiles. Liam hugged him for a couple second longer than others. He always looked to Stiles as his big brother. It hit him and Scott the most when he left.

"I wish you stayed."

"I know buddy, but I had to go."

"I missed you."

Stiles chuckled and ruffled Liam's hair.

Allison came next and hugged Stiles.

"You are still the same Stiles from high school. You haven't changed and I am proud of you. Don't ever let anyone think otherwise."

Stiles always saw Allison as his bigger sister. She was there when he killed Donavon in self-defense while Scott separated him from the pack. She believed him and fought with Scott. Not everyone did, but she stuck by him. He hugged her back and thanked her.

Scott finally walked over to Stiles and grabbed his shoulders gently. Stiles looked into Scott's eyes and saw that he was crying. Before Stiles could say anything, Scott spoke.

"I have never forgiven myself for what I did to you since I got the damn bite in sophomore year. I have always taken you for granted. You stuck by me in my worst times, and I wasn't there for yours. It may take a long time, but I am willing to wait forever for you to forgive me."

"Scott, it is going to take time. Things will not be the same for some time, hell probably never, but I am willing to try. I am just glad you are ok. I am glad that I didn't have to come home to your funeral."

Stiles started crying and Scott hugged him hard. They both were crying and the rest of the pack, except for Jackson, was delighted at the scene.

"Ok, so are we done with all the mushy love here or can I go?"

Scott and Stiles looked up at him and walked to him. Stiles let Scott talk because he is the Alpha.

"There are some new rules in this pack. One, Stiles is always pack and he always will be. Two, pack members get three strikes. And since the first was the way you treated Stiles in high school and the second was the attack on Lydia, you are on your last strike." He looked at the rest of the pack before speaking again.

"Three, I am not the only Alpha in this pack. Stiles may not be a werewolf, but he is as much of an Alpha as I am. We both are the leaders in this pack. We both started this pack. Every decision will be taken by both Stiles and I. Any objections?"

It was more of a dare to say anything against Scott. Jackson stepped back and nodded. The rest of the pack were delighted that Stiles is back.

Stiles spoke first. "Ok. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, how have you guys been the past few years?"

Stiles walked over to Lydia who got up for him to sit on the sofa and sat back in his lap.

Erica spoke first. "Well, Batman, Boyd and I have been married for two years. I finished college and got a job as a teacher at the elementary school while Boyd is still finishing his college."

"I got a late start, but things have been going good. Even better now that you're here."

Stiles smiled at that. Isaac spoke next.

"Well, Malia and I have been married for one year. I finished my college and got a job as a social worker."

"And I finished my college and got a job as teacher in the high school and I coach the women's basketball team."

Stiles was surprised, but very happy for Isaac and Malia.

Jackson spoke next. "I am a lawyer."

Stiles wasn't surprised, but still was confused. "You…the obnoxious Jackson…are a lawyer. You defend the law." It was a statement, but came out like a question.

"Yes. I do."

Stiles just raised his eyebrows.

Liam spoke next. "Well, Hayden, Mason, Cory, and I are in our senior years of college. I'm studying to be a doctor like my dad. Hayden wants to be a police officer like her sister, but the condition was that she finished college first. Mason is also studying to be a doctor and Cory is studying to be an engineer. He wants to better Beacon Hills's ridiculous 'power outages'."

Stiles laughed and Mason spoke.

"And he's so hot when he talks about physics."

The entire pack laughed at that.

Allison spoke next. "Well, after high school I decided I wanted to join the police force, but like Hayden, I had to finish college first. So when I finished I took the exam, got in the academy, and graduated. I also passed my detective's exam, but my Hunter skills helped with that. Since then, I have worked at the station side by side by side with Parrish and your father."

Stiles was happy that Allison is working by his father's side. Makes him feel kind of relieved.

Scott was about to speak, but before he could, Stiles did.

"Oh I know all about you Scott. After high school, go to college and become a Vet. That was the plan." Scott smiled. "Also your I made your mom keep me up to date with your life." Scott smiled again. He should have known.

Derek spoke next. "I have been just trying to live my life right. I am the head of the social workers department in Beacon Hills. Isaac and I find kids and hopefully, we can put them in loving homes. If not, I have werewolf families who can take care of them. That way they are protected from any harm. We explain to them, who the family is and that they are safe. So far only 6 kids had to go, but they are very happy and safe. That's the goal."

"Way to go sourwolf."

"Don't call me that."

"Ok broody."

/

Stiles invited Scott and Allison back to his apartment with Lydia. Scott bought a new bike. He had a Kawasaki Ninja ZX–10R ABS. Stiles knew everything about motorcycles and cars. That was the one thing he was proud of before the CIA.

When they reached the apartment, Stiles and Scott began to cook dinner, while Lydia and Allison were setting up the table.

Over dinner everyone remembered the times in high school and their experiences after it. Stiles looked at Lydia. She was happy…genuinely happy, and Stiles was glad.

Allison spoke after their stomachs started to hurt from all the laughing of when she passed out from getting drunk at a college party and Scott had to carry her out fireman style.

"So, since when have you been in town and when have you two become a thing?"

Stiles looked to Lydia beside him who laced her fingers with his.

"Well, I arrived yesterday. And to be honest, Lydia and I have always had this. I guess we just finally opened our eyes."

Scott spoke next. "So did anything happen that you could have used your best friend for? I know a lot did, but if you tell me now I guess I will start to forgive myself."

"Scott, I needed you everyday for the past 6 years. I needed you when I enlisted. I needed you when I graduated Ranger school. I needed you when I was hospitalized in Germany after my last tour. I ne-"

Scott's eyes almost fell out of his eye sockets. "HOSPITALIZED?"

"Just let me finish. I needed to get this out for a long time."

Scott nodded.

"I needed you when I found Anna. I found the one girl who understood me better than you three. She knew everything about Star Wars. She drove a run down Jeep and named it Ricky. She even was a detective. I mean she was literally the female version of me."

Stiles took a deep breath and looked at all of them. "I told her everything about me. Where I came from and what I knew. She didn't question it. She believed me. Scott…I needed you when I had to take her off life support. I needed you when she took her last breath. I needed you when she was put in a coffin and buried six feet under. I needed you when I took that assignment to kill the terrorist. I needed you when I had a gun to his temple telling me that this wasn't me, that I'm not a killer. I needed you when I was captured two assignments ago and was tortured for 6 days."

At this point everyone has tears coming out of their eyes. "I needed you when I came home. I needed your hug, your comfort, and your advice. I needed you to remind me I was human. Scott I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. I spent 6 years wondering 'why me'. I want an answer now. Here in front of us. We four are the one group of people who were supposed to stick together until the day we grew old and died."

Scott had to take a couple of breaths before speaking. "Peter escaped from Eichen after the Dread Doctors were dealt with. One night, he came into my house and threatened to kill everyone I love, starting with you. I knew that it was true considering what he did to us. He said that if I removed you from the pack, from my heart, then he wouldn't touch anyone. I believed him because I didn't want to take chances after the Nogitsune, Gerard, and Theo. So I did what I thought was best and broke you. I'm so sorry Stiles. I nev-".

Stiles cut him off by hugging him. "You protected me this whole time?"

Scott replied, "No. I made a mistake. Even if I did, I could have reached out and told you later. No one but Allison, Lydia, and I know about this."

Stiles released Scott then hugged Allison. "You are the best sister that I could have ever asked for. Thank you for looking out for me."

"I love you little brother."

Stiles chuckled against her shoulder before releasing her. "It's late. Why don't you guys stay here for the night?"

Lydia spoke next. "Actually, Allison? Scott? Why don't you guys stay in my apartment tonight? I would like to speak to Stiles alone."

Allison raised an eyebrow. "Just speak?"

Stiles laughed. "Oh trust me, the conversation will be loud enough for you to hear."

Lydia smacked his chest, while Allison laughed and Scott made a face that meant _I did not need to know that_.

Allison and Scott left leaving Lydia and Stiles on the couch.

"So…what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Lydia took a deep breath and exhaled. "Can we call this thing between us a relationship?"

"I thought that was implied."

"No I mean I want everyone to know that I am dating you. I want to go out for movies and dinner. I want to sleep over. I want to kiss you all the time. I want to bitch slap any bitch for laying their eyes on you. I want to call you my boyfriend."

Stiles kissed her passionately. They only broke apart for air. "I love you Lydia. Always have and always will. I only thought Anna was for me when I thought you didn't want me."

"I want you Stiles."

That was enough motivation for Stiles to close the gap between them. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They went to his room where for the first time in a long time Stiles was all in.

/

When Scott and Allison woke up the next morning, they found Lydia in the kitchen making breakfast. Allison hugged Lydia while Scott took a seat at the counter.

Allison spoke first. "So, where's Stiles?"

"He's in his apartment."

 _Thump. Thump. Thu-Thump. Thump. Thump. Thu-Thump._

Scott heard punches and kicks and was worried. He ran out to Stiles's apartment and opened the second room to find Stiles punching and kicking the punching bag with music blasting from the speaker.

Till I Die by K Camp was playing on the speaker.

 _Since when did Stiles listen to rap music,_ Scott thought.

Stiles was so focused on his workout that he didn't notice Scott, Allison, and Lydia watching him. He kept on punching and kicking the bag with combos.

Punch. Punch. Kick-Kick. All over again.

Allison was surprised at Stiles's fighting skills. She never thought Stiles would be as coordinated as he was now. She still couldn't believe that he had changed so much. He was shirtless, so you could see the scars on his back. You could also so see the ridiculously ripped body he his underneath his shirts. She just wishes she were there when he needed her.

The song changed to Party Monster by The Weekend.

Stiles finished his punching bag workout and headed to his pull-up bar behind the bag and started doing pull-ups. Without effort, he did 70 pull-ups.

The song ended and he turned around to see Scott and Allison's shocked faces and Lydia smiling.

"So, you guys just break into my apartment now?"

Scott laughed. "Get ready man, its time for breakfast. Then we have to drop by the hospital."

Stiles's smile dropped when Scott said hospital. He still couldn't believe his father got shot.

"After the hospital, I want to know everything you know on the pack. Everything you've dealt with and…and met with and…and every creature in the warehouse that night and…and-"

"Stiles! Hey," Lydia interrupted, "of course, but you need to get ready. I'll have breakfast ready then we will go."

After the gang had breakfast they headed to the hospital. Melissa was on shift and she took them to the Sherriff who was still sleeping. Stiles didn't let go of Lydia's hand the entire time.

He sat in the chair next to his father. Scott and Allison offered to go get some coffee and breakfast for Mellissa, but when Lydia started to leave, Stiles grabbed her hand and squeezed it as a silent plea to stay there.


End file.
